


Tease

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Vibrator, dildo, how to do tags help, sex on phone, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotMew was away for an overseas concert when he decided to call Gulf; Gulf answered right away—they were supposed to ask how they are doing to eo, but something else happened.“G usually wears only boxers when we have a video call”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors! And sorry for uhm, not reaching your expectations T T )
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was exactly nine in the evening, the first time Mew and Gulf weren’t under the same roof. Mew had a concert overseas and as much as he wanted to bring Gulf with him, he couldn’t; The latter had his own schedules. 

Gulf was laying down on bed, about to sleep when his phone vibrated, he was receiving a call from Mew. He smiled before picking up the call,  **“Hello Phi?”** Gulf answered, while the person on the other end of the call was trying to stop his smile—he really missed Gulf’s voice.  **“Tua-eng, are you about to go to sleep?”** Mew asked, worrying that he might have disturbed the latter. 

**“I’d stay awake for you, so how’s the UK?”** Gulf asked, jealousy filling him in a little, he would’ve been with Mew—probably watching his favorite football team if it weren’t for his packed schedule.  **“It’s okay, still adjusting to the time—can I see you?”** Mew wanted to have a video call with Gulf, this was the first time they had a proper call [for the time they have been apart]. 

_ But I’m only wearing boxers.  _ Gulf thought of something, he turned on the camera, facing and focusing on his lower half then immediately flipping it to show his face, making the latter curious on what his darling’s wearing.  **“Tua-eng, can I see what you’re wearing?”** Mew asked as he bit his lower lip, he wanted an assurance that what he saw was true, that Gulf was indeed only wearing boxers.  _ Fuck _ He thought of caressing the latters legs if he were there. 

As soon as Gulf flipped his camera, Mew licked his lower lips and gulped, he thought of something naughty.  **“Why are you only wearing boxers?”** Mew asked, focusing on the latter’s legs.  **“Because it’s hot and it’s more comfortable, why tirak?”** Gulf answered; His response surprised the latter, it was his first time hearing Gulf call him tirak.  **“Hmm”** Mew hummed, not taking his eyes off the latter’s legs. He was already eye-fucking him, it has been weeks since they had sex.  **“Tua-eng, can you stand up?”** Mew broke from the trance and decided to execute what he thought of earlier.  **“Like this..?”** Gulf asked as he faced his phone that was now on the desk, placed on the phone holder. Mew was now sitting on the hotel couch,  **“Yeah, like that”**

Mew was about to strip off his clothes when Gulf called him out,  **“Phi, what are you planning?”** He asked, his face turning red as he looked at Mew who was unbuttoning his polo.  **“Video call sex”** He answered as he removed his polo and started to unzip his trousers,  **“if I were you, you should strip off your boxers already”** Mew said, surprising the latter, he didn’t know that his getup could actually stir the latter. 

**“Phi..”** Gulf was starting to get embarrassed, he covered his lower body part with his hand as if he was wearing an imaginary skirt. Mew, on the other hand, was already butt-naked, sitting on the couch.  **“Why are you getting shy? It’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s body”** He said, staring at the latter’s hand covering his dick.  **“But, it’s different, I feel like I’m being recorded”** Gulf averted his eyes which made the latter concerned,  **“Baby, it’s only me watching you, you don’t have anything to worry about, now turn around”** Mew comforted the younger man before he ordered him. 

Gulf nodded and turned around, he wanted to cry a little, this kind of setting was really difficult for him, he knows that it’s only Mew watching, but he can’t help thinking that someone else is there.  **“Tua-eng, come here, let’s turn off the video first”** Mew said as he noticed the latter was shaking.  **“But Phi--”**

**“Listen to me, turn off the video first”** Mew said and the latter obliged, he turned off the video and placed his phone near his ear.  **“Lay down on the bed Gulf”** Mew instructed. He didn’t want the latter to feel uncomfortable or anything, so he adjusted, because he knew that as time passed by, Gulf would want to turn on the camera.  **“Are you on the bed now tua-eng?”** Mew asked.

**“Yes Phi”**

**“Okay, now masturbate for me tua-eng”** Mew said as he will be doing the same while listening to the latter’s moans on the other line.  **“Don’t resist, moan all you want”** Mew added and went silent. The latter gulped and started to excite himself, Gulf rubbed the tip of his dick before stroking it, just how Mew would do it if he were there.  **“Hnn..”** Gulf moaned, making Mew tense a little,  **“Phi..”** Gulf called him out.

**“Yes baby?”**

**“Can I-I go faster?”** Gulf asked as if it was Mew stroking and pumping him.  **“Go ahead”** Mew answered as he pumped himself to the rhythm of Gulf’s pants and moans. After a while, they both came.  **“Did you cum?”** Mew asked,  **“A lot..”** the younger man answered as he looked at his semen that landed on his sides and hand.  **“Now on all fours”**

Gulf was already feeling the heat, he followed what Mew said and went on all fours, but something was missing. He wanted to see Mew, he wanted to know what the latter is doing,  **“Phi..”** he called out;  **“Hm?”** Mew answered as he cleaned himself up.  **“Can I turn on the video..?”** Gulf asked, making Mew smile.  **“Oh? Are you sure you want it on?”**

**“Hm-hm.. I want you to see it”** Gulf bit his lower lip, he can’t believe that he’s doing this, but he wants it, he wants Mew to look at his hole that’s eager for him--it’s missing his dick.  **“See what baby?”** Mew continued to tease the latter despite his excitement to see how much of a beautiful mess is his precious darling.  **“My peach..”**

**“What peach?”** That’s it, Gulf immediately turned on his camera,  **“You’re teasing me..”** He said as he looked at Mew who was naked and had his dick erect.  **“Daddy..”** Mew lifted an eyebrow,  **“What does my baby want?”**

**“I miss you”** Gulf starts to tear up, besides missing Mew himself, he was also missing his boyfriend’s dick.  **“Aow, open the drawer to your left”** Mew commanded and the latter obliged, Gulf was wondering what he’ll see in the drawer. It was a box that was wrapped with a red ribbon,  **“Open it”** Mew licked his lips. 

To Gulf’s surprise it was a dildo that looked exactly like Mew’s dick.  **“Like it? I customized that in case that this kind of situation happens”** Mew said smiling, looking at Gulf who stopped crying.  **“I still want the real one..”** Gulf said as he grabbed the dildo and went on all fours,  **“Oh? Are you going to show me how you play with your ass baby? Before you insert it, can you shake your ass a little?”** Mew requested and the latter did, he misses slapping that ass.  _ I want the concert to come and pass by soon _ Mew thought as he watched Gulf apply lubricant on the dildo and slowly inserted it in him, hearing a moan,  **“Hnnmm..”** Mew smirked, because there was another surprise, he took a small remote that was placed on the coffee table and pressed it, surprising the latter,  **“D-Daddy.. It’s vibrating..”** Gulf’s hole started to clench on the dildo,  **“It’s a vibrator too, your hips are moving”** Mew cooed as he started to masturbate, watching the latter. 

**“Hnnn.. hmm, ahmmm.. Ahnnn..”** Gulf kept on moaning as Mew increased the speed of the vibration.  **“I-I want to cum..”** Gulf looked down to see what Mew was doing, he was salivating from the scene that he was seeing. Mew was masturbating with his eyes closed,  **“Daddy.. Do you feel good?”** He asked, instead of being answered, he heard a groan and moan from Mew.  **“Fuck”** Mew came and so did Gulf,  **“Ahnnn..”** He moaned as the dildo-vibrator was still in him. 

_ Shit, I wish he’s here.  _ The two thought at the same time.  **“Clean up okay baby? I’m sorry if I’m not there to clean you up”** Mew said as he watched Gulf change the bed sheets while he was changing his clothes.  **“It’s okay tirak, you’ll be here soon”** Gulf said as he fixed the bed. 

**“Did it feel good? Were you satisfied?”**

**“Only your dick can satisfy me Phi, so hurry and come back home”** Gulf said before ending the call. Days passed by and Mew came back, as soon as he reached their shared condo, he immediately went to the bedroom to wake up Gulf--to his surprise he wasn’t there.  _ Does he have a schedule? _ He thought as he dialed the latter.  **“Tirak? I’m not at home sorry, I forgot to tell you that I have a schedule--Are you masturbating?”** Gulf asked as he heard the latter moan. 

**“Daddy I’m on break, can you turn on your cam?”**

The two did it again and as soon as Gulf’s schedule ended, he came running to their flat, unlocked the door [it locks automatically] and jumped onto Mew.  **“Daddy!”** He shouted and hugged the latter tight, Mew hugged back and buried his face on the latter’s neck to breathe in his scent.  **“I miss you”** Mew said, sweet right? But his hands were already traveling underneath the latter’s clothes, caressing and pinching Gulf’s nipples.  **“Hnnn.. faster..”** Gulf moved his hips, rubbing their dicks which were still clothed. 

Mew couldn’t stop it anymore, he carried Gulf and went to their bedroom. He then immediately stripped both of their clothes off, and he started to ravish the latter underneath him.  **“Hnnmm, ahnnmmm..”** Gulf moaned as the two exchanged saliva, Mew licking and biting the latter’s lower lip as he started to pump Gulf’s dick, slowly, up and down. 

**“Baby, me too please”** Mew said as he placed Gulf’s hand on his dick for him to stroke. Gulf obliged and started to pump Mew’s dick,  **“This one’s better”** Mew positioned himself between Gulf and held both of their dicks, rubbing each other. Mew moved his hand faster,  **“Ahhnn.. Hnnnmmm..”** Gulf moaned, his hole was already twitching, as soon as Mew noticed this, he inserted his dick in him,  **“I don’t think I can be gentle today”** Mew said as he started to thrust.  **“It’s okay.. Hnnnnmm.. I loosened myself for you anyways..”** Gulf answered as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

**“When..?”** Mew asked as he thrusted deeper, hitting the latter’s prostate repeatedly.  **“Ah! Hnn.. at work.. When you ended the call..”** He answered, making Mew smile.  **“Naughty, glad you weren’t caught,”** Mew said as he kissed Gulf. 

Mew kept on thrusting until both of them reached their climax and came at the same time.  **“This is better,”** Gulf said as they both laid flat on the bed,  **“Which one tua-eng?”** Mew turned around to face the latter that was panting and sweating.

**“Your dick. It’s better than the dildo. It looks exactly the same, but this one’s better”** Gulf said as he held onto Mew’s dick, wanting to go for another round.  **“Oh?”** Mew watched Gulf bend down and started to suck him.  **“Baby..”**

**“Shut up, I missed this”**

**“I feel like you only love my dick”** Mew whined, receiving a kiss from the latter.  **“It’s a part of you, and I love everything about you Mew”** Gulf answered, making the latter blush; He continued to suck Mew.  **“Up for another round?”** Mew stroked Gulf’s dick that was erect again.  **“You bet I am”**

**“Then come here, ride me”**

They went all night long--only five rounds, since the two of them have an interview tomorrow. 

The next day came, the two were a bit tired, but they did their best to answer the questions that were asked,  **“Gulf only wears boxers when we have a video call”** Mew answers and received a light pinch from the latter.  **“Phi, why did you say that?”**

**“But it’s true--Are you only like that to me?”** Mew asked, the two were in one of the bathroom stalls, they had to take a break before continuing the interview.  **“Of course only to you!”** Gulf answered, making the latter smile. 

Mew kissed Gulf and whispered to his ear,  **“I love you”**

**“I love you too, now let’s go before you would ask to have a quickie”** Gulf unlocked the stall’s door.  **“How did you know I’d ask that?”** Mew frowned,  **“Phi, we always do it every single time--sometimes even the dressing room”**

**“Right, alright, let’s go”** The two went back to the set. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to end it at the part where they decided to do it again--but I feel like some would say that I should've continued it :'> I hope this satisfies you! Huhu, hope I didn't write too much T T )


End file.
